Destiny is like Rain
by IceOfVakhaan
Summary: What happens when hatred become love? What happens when a young vampire and young werewolf fight for the heart of Jeremy Gilbert-young warlock in Mystic falls? Check the story. Slash Jyler. Rated M for future chapters...
1. The meeting

Hey, all. This is my very first fanfiction story and I'm really exited. Please, go easy on me :D. (If there are some grammar mistakes, plz forgive me, cuz my English is far away from perfect :(. So this will be Jeremy/Tyler story-Male/Male story... if thats not your thing don't read.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Vampire Diaries. I own only my story :D.

Plot: Damos is not inlove with Elena, Bonnie is not a witch ( possibly Jeremy will be a warlock), Matt is vampire too. The story line doesnt follow the one from the show but all happens before Originals show in the picture.

* * *

It's raining... again. The past few days were punishment from hell for some unknown crimes for Tyler. The young werewolf looked at the sky for a brief second and then one rainy drop hit him right in the eye.

-Damn! - Tyler cursed and looked even more gloomy, if that was possible.

He headed to his car, start the engine and went straight to school. After a 10 minutes drive he finally parked at the school parking. He looked at the seat next to him and saw that in his rush he forgot his umbrella at home.

-Perfect, just _fucking_ perfect! –He got out of the car and start to run to school gates. The minute he got there he was already wet like shit and ready to kill. The bell rang just in that moment telling him that he was already late for his first class.

Tyler once again cursed in his mind and went straight to the classroom. In the way to there he pushed some unknown boy and yelled:

-Don't stand like a statue in the middle of the corridor you retarded ass!

Before the boy get the chance to answer Tyler was already in his classroom .

-Jeremy POV's—

''_Perfect_'', I thought, ''_another stupid and arrogant jock. Can't some higher force come and take pity of the normal people and make these dicks something more bearable_''? I signed and went to the very room were that idiot entered. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I immediately saw the boy that pushed me in the corridor. He looked me with some curiosity before he recognised me and his face become portrait of the anger.

-Hey, Mr.?- the teacher next to the desk asked me interrupting my thoughts.

-Gilbert, sir. Jeremy Gilbert! - I answered shyly. He smiled at me.

-Students, this is Jeremy Gilbert and he recently moved to our school so be nice and help him to get along with our way of doing the things, okay?

-Yes, sir! - answered almost all of the people in the room, of course except the boy that like it seems already hated me for some reason.

-Take a seat Mr. Gilbert. There's a free seat next to Mr. Lockwood so... –he returned back to the desk and leaved me to my awful luck. I reconsidered my actions but it'll be stupid to stay in the middle of the room so I rolled my eyes and went to seat to the black haired boy. The moment I sit I realised that he was wet like he's coming straight from the bath, bath with clothes. He looked at me frustrated, groaned and looked in the other direction where some girl was trying to get his attention, unsuccessfully as it looked. I decided to ignore him so I focused on the teacher for the rest of the time.

The school day was about to finish like just... now. I grabbed my things and go to the parking where my cousin Elena smiled at me and waved me to go to her and the small group around her. I smiled back and went to her.

-Guys, this is my cousin Jeremy! - she introduced me when I arrived. -He moved here and will be living with me and Jena...- Elena started but was interrupted by a cute blond-haired guy.

-Wow, dude, you got my condolences! - He smiled and offered me his hand. I grinned at that and took his hand. - I'm Matt by the way.

-Jeremy.

-So this is Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan my boyfriend! - Elena introduced me to the rest of the group. After some more talks I and Elena said bye to the group and went to her car. She drived us to her house.

I have to tell that the house was hers because her parents died a year ago in some car crash and now our aunt Jena take care of the house, Elena and me from now. I moved in Mystic Folks and leaved my mother alone and the decision was made because two major reasons. First I am gay and the jocks in my school used to make my life a living hell and second my mother wanted me to have better life so she moved me here.

-Hey, kids! –The big smile of Jena welcomed us.

I greeted her and went to my new room to redress myself. When I was in my room I locked the door and lied on my bed. The room was full mess majorly because I moved here just yesterday and haven't the needful time to put it in order.

-Jeremy, come down the lunch is ready! - I heard Elena's voice.

-I'm coming, just a second, please! –I yelled back and went to my dresser. I put a white V-neck shirt and light blue jeans and get down in my way to the kitchen.

-Tyler POV's—

When the last bell ranged it was like a bless. I rushed out of the room straight to the parking. Hopefully the rain had stoped at the moment so I won't become more wet that I already was. I saw Matt-my best and maybe only friend with the blond Barbie-Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, her boyfriend Stefan and for my horror the boy I encountered today. I decided that I'm not in the mood so I didn't go to them, instead I entered in my car and went home.

There was no one in the house. My father died a few months ago, my mother was alcoholic and often was outside on some fancy parties, and my uncle Mason was somewhere out.

He was my closest person (with Matt of course) - he was werewolf like me and was my parent since my sixth birthday, because my father used to punch me really often and call me mistake of the nature and more rude things. My mother tried not to see this scenes so I grow with hatred of both my real parents and I had become really closed person. Of course only Matt and Mason knew that, rest of the people thought that I was the hottest and most popular person in the school, but I have to admit that I'm complete dick with most of them, maybe because of the shit I used to take from my father for punishment for me being gay. Yeah, I'm gay and that's my biggest secret. Now after my dad is death only three persons know it- my mom, Mason and Matt.

To keep my image I pretended to like girls and on some regular basis I dated random chicks and even fucked them, but that was just not who I am. Like in hell I could be myself, there's no fucking way in that fucking, god-forgotten town.

I signed and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. After I was full with food and can't take anymore I climbed to my room and lied on my bed. Blissfully the dream came and get me in his hug taking me away from my shit life, at least for awhile.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Plz review and tell me what you think bout it... I'll gladly take even critics in order to improve my future stories!


	2. The Grill

-Jeremy POV's-

I didn't even know way I was going... oh, right, Elena. I sighed and tried again to decide what to wear for that night. Don't get me wrong I'm not the girly type of homosexual boys and usually I don't need hour or two to decide my clothing. But it is my first going out in this town, so there's the pressure to make good impression. And if I have to be honest there's another reason for my girly acting-Matt, the handsome blond guy. I was almost sure that he's straight like hell but you know... the hope dies last, people say.

I sighed again and got my favourite pink V-neck shirt that fits my body perfectly and shows my well defined abs and a pair of white-blue jeans. I'm really fanatic when things come to my body and each extra candy cost me some more hours in the gym. Yeah, I maybe am overreacting but what the hell it's my mania.

-Jeremy, are you ready? - Elena knocked on my door.

-Yeah, yeah... give me a second. – I answered.

I looked in the mirror one last time and leaved my room.

-Matt POV's—

I was really nervous. Will he come? If I have to be honest I'm not even sure why I care so much but since Elena introduced me to her cousin I can't think for nothing else. Yeah it was yesterday... so what? Can't I be obsessed already? There was something odd in Jeremy that lures me like the smell of rose a bee. And it wasn't his blood. Stefan and Caroline learned me long ago how to control my vampiric hunger for blood. Yeah , they are vampires just like me.

-Matt, are you alright hun? –Bonnie asked me.

I focused back on my surroundings, Bonnie and Caroline. They both looked at me with worried looks on their faces.

-Yea, uhm... I'm fine. – I said but not really convincing I guess, because their faces stayed the same.

-You spaced and cracked the end of the table. –said Caroline.

I looked down at my right arm and saw the damage on the table.

-I'm fine, really girls don't make it big deal. I just... sorta got nervous about something.

-Can I ask what was that 'something'?-Bonnie interjected with devious smile on her face.

I got bright red and chocked. The girls started to laugh at me but I didn't really care because I smelled the most intoxicating smell in the world, scratch that- the most intoxicating smell in the Universe. I turned my face at the Grill's door and saw Elena and Jeremy. He wore pink V-neck shirt and white blue jeans that fits his perfect ass. Wasn't he the most beautiful men in the world? Wait, wait... perfect ass, beautiful? Where that comes from? I'm not really a homophobic, my best friend since childhood Tyler is gay, but I never had such feelings for person from my gender... until now.

-Matt, please tell me that you weren't just checking Jeremy's ass! –Bonnie said slightly shocked but not really troubled by her statement.

-So he's that 'something' that makes you nervous, huh?-Caroline said with amused grin.

If it was possible my cheeks became even more red as my embarrassment overwhelmed me. I tried to think of something cocky to answer but I was distracted by deep male voice with unbelievable song like timbre.

-Hey, Matt nice to see you! –Jeremy said with smile on his lips. Oh, God, this smile must be forbidden with law. I swear my heart missed a beat.

-Hey... ni-nice to see you too. - I blurted.

He looked me with amusement but didn't said anything. In the other side of the table Bonnie and Caroline tried to catch their breath after their non loud laughter. Elena looked at them questioningly but Caroline said 'Later' with her lips and Elena sit next to her. That meant that the only free place was next to me and Jeremy took it. I felt his body temperature and my dick twitched with anticipation to the feeling.

-Jeremy POV's—

The night goes pretty well. I even can't believe how funny Caroline can be if she wants. At some point Matt seemed to relax from whatever it was bothering him and started to take active part in the conversations. I think I become addicted to his voice, so manly and deep.

-Hey, is that Tyler?-asked Caroline after some joke about jocks.

-Yeah, it's him indeed. Hey, Tyler, come here man! –Matt yelled and I turned my head to see who's the person that got their attention.

And that was the moment that I felt my luck was going out. The dark haired guy that was complete ass yesterday with me looked at us somehow hesitantly but finally gave in and moved to us slowly.

-Matt POV's—

I swear I sensed Jeremy to stiffen in his place after he saw Tyler. Don't get me wrong I know what a douchebag can be Tyler with people and I started to worry about what happened between them.

-Tyler POV's—

I walked in the Grill with absolutely no plans what to do. I hoped there will be someone I knew and that we can play some games of pool. Then I heard Matt's voice to call me and I silently thanked God for giving me such luck. But after that I saw the small group and with them was that boy, Jeremy. Fuck I have to reconsider my prayers to God. I tried to decide what to do but finally I gave in and walked slowly to their table. As I walked to them I saw the horror on Jeremy's face and more strangely the worried look on Matt's face. I know he's really kind person but there's something more in that look then normal kindness.

As I arrived I started to think what a crazy night that can be.


	3. Kiss

Special thanks to my first reviewers. I'm sorry for my countless mistakes... from chapter 4 it'll be better (a friend of mine will help me). I hope you'll like that chapter :D

-Tyler POV's—

-Hey there, you prudes! –I greeted the small group in my usual cocky manner.

-Hi Tyler! And just to tell as far as I'm concerned I'm definitely not a prude! –Caroline replied with dangerous smirk on her face. –This is Jeremy, Elena's cousin. –she introduced the boy with the messy brown hair.

-Uhm... we actually know each other. –Jeremy said with such pain on his expression that I almost burst into laugh.

-As I can see from his statement you already showed your ass-like side. –Bonnie said and the girls burst into laughter like it was some private joke that they were the only ones able to understand it.

I ignored them and focused on Matt's behaviour. He didn't look amused and he definitely wasn't happy. When his eyes met mine I made a decision and turned towards Jeremy.

-Gilbert, I'm sorry for my rudeness... I just had a shitty day and all... you know what I mean...

-Wow, is that was what I think it was? An apology from Tyler Lockwood? –Bonnie said with somehow shocked expression.

-Don't push your luck Benett, 'couse I'm not going to apologise to you for sure! –I snapped back.

-I guess that he's more special than me! –Bonnie smirked at me with luciferian flames in her eyes.

'Damn she knows 'bout me and my... preferences' crossed my mind as my cheeks painted in red. That fucking girl intuition.

-Apology accepted. –I heard Jeremy to mumble when my eyes connected with his. –And it's Jeremy, not Gilbert.

-Jeremy POV's—

-Yeah, whatever Gilbert! –he said and smirked.

Just a second before he was red like tomato and looked somehow cute... but then he become the ass he is. But I have to admit he has stunning ass and legs, and...

-Easy, Jeremy you'll have heart attack if you keep staring like that. –Caroline said and winked. –I'm sure Mr. Pride here is hot but don't give him more reasons to be ass.

Now was my turn to be red and when he looked at me I wanted to disappear so badly. He didn't looked disgusted if anything he even looked curious. We didn't talk more and after like 30 minutes I and Elena said our goodbyes.

Safely in my room I stretched my arms and yawned. The dream came almost immediately.

_It was dark. The full moon was high in the sky. Something growled behind me and tried to turn around as fast as I can. Everything became blur for a second and when my vision focused I saw Tyler. He looked at me with smirk on his face. The next second Matt showed from my other side. I felt like I was the reason for them to be here in first place. _

_I tried to open my mouth to tell them to stop whatever they're doing but Tyler growled and turned into big black wolf. In the same time Matt's eyes turned black and with supernatural speed he pushed me away from the wolf. They started to fight but I was too preoccupied with the intense pain that burst into my skull. I heard thousands voices in my head and I yelled 'Leave me alone!' _

The next moment I was in my bed panting heavily and covered in sweat. One quick glance towards my clock told me that it's 6 am so I decided against going back to bed. Instead I run in the bathroom and start my morning routine.

-Matt POV's—

I paced nervously in my room and tried to decide what to do. Jeremy was so addicting and I wanted him for me. It was 9:30 am so I grabbed my keys and went to my car. It's time for some action. I started the engine.

After like 5 minutes I parked next to Jeremy's house. Nervously I went to the door and knocked. Elena opened the room and invited me in.

-Hey is Jeremy home?

-Yes, um just a second... Jeremy Matt's here! –she yelled.

-Coming! –he yelled back.

He still looked sleepy and his hair was complete mess. The blue T-shirt and white shorts that he wore make him look stunning and I catch myself staring. He smiled sheepishly at me. 'Now or never' I thought.

-Hey, Jeremy... I was wandering do... do you want to hang out with...with me today?

-Sure... where we're going? – he asked with one of his big smiles.

-Um, you like to swim?

-Yeah, just gimme a second and we can go. –he climbed the stairs to his room.

After like 30 minutes ride we finally arrived. We climbed out of the car and he ran to the lake. I watched him hypnotized as he took off his clothes and jumped in the water. Not waiting much I did the same. Maybe hours we fought in the water and like noon we got out. When we lied on the beach I touched his arm. He looked me questioningly and I moved closer to him. Our bodies connected and my chest and stomach touched his right arm. I was barely able to hear his slightly increasing heartbeat dazed from his chocolate eyes.

-Jeremy, can I...can I kiss you?

He caught his breath and nodded slowly. I cautiously closed the space between our lips and gently placed mine on his. In the moment we connected I felt pleasure like electrical jolt spreading in my body. His lips were so soft and warm and manly in the same time. His scent intoxicated me.

Unsatisfied from the light kiss I licked his bottom lip and he gasped from surprise. I used the moment to put my tongue in his mouth. He battled with me for dominance in the kiss for a moment before let me take the control. I felt like fireworks burst in my head. Unfortunately we have to separate for oxygen and I looked kin his lust filled eyes.

-Kiss me again! –he said demandingly with husky voice. My groin twitched with anticipation and I catched my breath. He looked so beautiful that I was unable to refuse him anything. I moved down again to satisfy his demand.

Review, review and tell me what you think :D


	4. Growing passion

**Hi, all. Thanks for reading my story. I wasn't updating couse the last week was my last on school and was harsh. But finally I'm graduated and wait with enthusiasm the college. So i know i promised you to reduce my grammar mistakes with help of one friend... but she was in the same hurry like me (shes my age and she finishes school too) and I haven't the needed patience to wait so I posted that chapter without checking and on my own english skills :D so now the...****  
**

**WARNINGS: In that chapter you'll find passion, two pairs and most importantly INCEST between Mason Lockwood and Tyler Lockwood. Well it's only started and will continue in the next chapter but I've warned you so I won't do it more.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can recognize. Fortunately I own my story and I'll do very nasty things with the boys ^^ muwhahaha**

* * *

-Jeremy POV's—

I looked at the clock on my nightstand- 7:30 am a whole hour till Matt gets here. Yesterday he asked me to go out with him, as if he needed to ask, of course I would. So today is our first date, in secret I guess. At least for now.

Matt... He was quite vague about the date. I couldn't get anything out of him and I tried quite a few things... All I got was an impish smirk and a mind blowing kiss. He is getting addictive. His warm lips, hot breath leaving trails down my skin. The feeling of warm, strong hands embracing my body and exploring every inch of me. An uncontrollable groan left my lips as I continued daydreaming. But that wasn't the only reaction of my body. Kicking away the sheets I slipped my hand in my boxers and embraced my throbbing member. The slow rhythmical movements gradually became faster, while the image of Matt's masculine hands conquering my body. His tongue trailing lines down my throat. The pumps quickened, followed by my breathing. I was so close...

-O MY GOD! –I heard a hysterical squeal.

'Shit, Elena!' was my first thought. I quickly covered myself while Elena darted outside the room.

-Oh, Jeremy, I'm so sorry... I didn't know... should have knocked! Oh, my God! –she started stuttering outside.

-Well you can come in now! –I shouted at her feeling the heat on my cheeks.

She entered hesitantly, her face almost as red as mine.

-I... only wanted to tell you that Matt called and said he would be here in about 20 minutes.

-Oh, ok.

-Ok... –awkward. –I'll be... –she pointed towards the door.

-Elena –I yelled as she was leaving- next time knock!

She turned red again and nodded, quickly stumbled out of the room.

Completely out of mood to continue my previous... hm, activities I took a quick glance at my closet and chose pair light blue jeans and a sky blue T-shirt without sleeves. I took them and went to the bathroom for one quick shower, thinking about how awkward started the day.

-Matt POV's—

Extremely excited and with a slight delay I parked my car in the parking lot next to Jeremy's house. I switched off the ignition and took a deep breath to calm myself. My palms were covered in sweat. I wiped them in my jeans, took last deep encouraging breath and got out of the car. I almost ran to the front door. In the meantime my will was in battle with my struggle to use my vampire powers and go straight to Jeremy's room trough the window and kiss my boyfriend until he don't want anything but to lie in my hands. My boyfriend- I like the sound of that. Unfortunately the plans were different. I rang the bell and waited with bated breath. I'll lie if I tell that I wasn't disappointed when Elena was the one to open the door.

-Hi, Matt! –Elena greeted me with her smile.

-Hey, Elena! Jeremy's ready? –I asked unable to control my enthusiasm.

- He's in the bath and should come out any moment. Come inside until you wait. –she offered with another smile of hers.

I entered in the house and started to chat with Elena about her and Stefan, her boyfriend.

-Matt... I'm sorry I'm late! –I heard Jeremy's voice from upstairs but actually I knew he was there thanks to his scent. I smiled with the intention to tell him it is okay but when I looked at him I lost my words. He wore light jeans and sleeveless sky blue T-shirt. His hair was still slightly wet and messy, just like I liked it. On the left side of his neck a small drop of water makes her way down and I almost whimpered from the struggle not run to him and track her way with my tongue. On Jeremy's lips formed knowing smirk and that pushed me out of my trance.

-It's okay. I didn't wait long and besides we talked with Elena... –I rushed the words out of my mouth so fast that Jeremy's smirk grows wider.

I looked at Elena, afraid that she saw my unusual behavior but fortunately she was looking at the flour and her face was strangely red. I looked questioningly Jeremy but he only shrugged and his cheeks painted too. I caught my breath, he was so astonishing that I found it hard to breath for a moment.

-Let's go! –I told with excitement wanting to lower the tension and to be finally with Jeremy alone.

-See you later, Elena! –Jeremy said and turned with fascinated smile to me.

-Be careful, boys! –she yelled behind us when we exited from the house. 'She'll never change' I thought.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and yelled back a 'Sure, Lena!' In the meantime I tried to stay quiet but failed at released small giggle. Jeremy joined my laugh and I was sure that that will be one perfect date.

-Mason POV's—

I climbed upstairs slowly and without much desire to my nephew's room, Tyler. From the smell of sex, sperm, sweat and Tyler's scent I was able to tell that my nephew was busy from quit long time. I knocked three times and said:

-Tyler, it's me Mason. Can I enter?

-One second uncle! –he yelled.

I heard his fast footsteps and the squeaking of his closet's doors.

-Come in, Mason!

I opened the door and I was face to face with very naked Tyler with only pair red boxer on his muscle torso. His hair was messy and his pupils were dilated. His cheeks were red and his body was glowing from the sweat that was covering his well build muscles. The thick smell in the room was more intense and immediately awakened my werewolf hormones. When my look catch Tyler's erection clearly visible trough his boxers my own member hardened painfully.

Pulling myself out of the trance in which I was caught I choke and said embarrassed:

-Tyler, we have to talk.

-Can't it wait uncle? I'm little busy at the moment! –he said irritated.

-Yes, I know. From how much time you are busy exactly Tyler?

He moved his weight from leg to leg, his cheeks pained in red and looked down.

-Maybe... –he started hesitantly –like two hours. –I heard him mumble the last part of the sentence.

I sighed and started to explain to him.

-Tyler, you're close to your 18th birthday. When we, werewolves, reach that age the power of our hormones increases significantly and our sexual needs and desires... uh, increased too. The second effect of that change is the fact that we can't... well, satisfy with ourselves. We always need someone.

-Will that burst in hormones going to normalise after time? –Tyler asked with clear horror on his face.

-I'm afraid it won't, Tyler. There's one more thing. –I said hesitantly.

He raised his head and looked at me again with his deep chocolate eyes. My penis twitched with anticipation.

-You're gay, so your wolf won't be satisfied from any women you can be with.

-Great! Fucking perfect!

He looked down to his still hard like stone dick and whined. Taking in charge my own state I do something that I didn't expect from myself.

-You know, I can always help you with this. –I pointed with my head to his 'problem'. –Under one condition, you'll be the bottom.

-Tyler POV's—

-You know, I can always help you with this. –I heard him to tell. –Under one condition, you'll be the bottom.

The offer made me to freeze. Principally I wouldn't bottom, but at the moment the idea to feel Mason deep inside me apparently reveal to be really intriguing and arousing. My member woodened even more and I feel unpleasant pain. Taking my silence in wrong way Mason said:

-It was just an offer, you know...

He stop his sentence in the middle when he saw the way I looked at him. I moved to him slowly and without knowing how exactly in the next moment his lips were on mine and his strong hands embracing my torso.

* * *

**So... reviews will be REALLY appreciated. If you like where my story goes let me know.**

**Just to tell-more reviews, more enthusiasm, faster updtae :DDDDD  
**


	5. Satisfaction for the Wolves

_**Hi all. So here's the five chapter ^^ hope you like it. I'm sorry that there's almost no Jeremy and Matt in here but I wanted to focus on the two werewolves. In the next chapter I'll restore the balance ^^ Jeremy will tell Matt that he is warlock and Matt will tell him that he's vampire. 'The revelations' will be full of the two... slight panic, anger and angry sex in it ^^**  
_

_**BTW: I posted another story He's my Wolf (Matt/Mason) check it (^_^)**_

* * *

_-Tyler POV's-_

_He stopped his sentence in the middle when he saw the way I looked at him. I moved to him slowly and without knowing how exactly in the next moment his lips were on mine and his strong hands embracing my torso_.

It cost me one second to comprehend what was happening. In the next? I was already actively participating. I moved my lips in synch with Mason and placed one of my hands on his hot muscular chest and the other of the back of his neck. He gripped tightly my hips and licked my bottom lip. I arched my back pushing my abs to his. He bit my lower lip and I gasped from pleasure and surprise. That was the moment Mason decided to shove his tongue in my mouth. The feeling of his warm tongue battling with mine for dominance in the kiss made my inner wolf to purr and Mason's to growl with satisfaction. The kiss became more heated and more heated but eventually we have to pull back for oxygen. He looked me with lust filled eyes and smirked at my panting and pathetic trying to catch my breath again. Without giving me chance to put back to normal my heartbeat he lowered himself and tilted his head. The next thing I felt was his hot breath on my neck. Uncontrollable shiver took over my body. I heard his chuckle but he kissed my earlobe making me gasp and preventing me to form the sentence that was in my mind. Then he lowered and trailed open mouthed kisses on my throat and started to lick me as I was something extremely delicious.

As if I wasn't hard enough that made me to feel like I'm on fire. My consciousness was slipping away leaving only unbearable animal desire and uncontrollable lust. I bucked my hips in his giving both of us some friction making both of us to growl out loud. I sensed that the grip of his arms on my hips increased and I opened my eyes to meet his black and golden ones. I was sure that mine were golden too already. I tried to take control and moved my lips to his but he backed. I looked at him questioningly and saw the desire of his inner wolf to dominate. For a second that irritated my wolf and that made him to step out of my reach. No! No, don't, my mind was screaming but he didn't come back. I tilted my head showing as much of my throat as I can and whined pleadingly. He looked me with hunger and approve and I wined one more time bucking my hips and arching my back. That made him to come closer again and to touch my cheeks with his hand. His golden eyes were waiting something. I wined one more time and purred softly submitting myself to him. Yes! That was the key! His lips were attacking my neck again. I moaned in satisfaction. So if I can't be top and active that doesn't mean that I can't be dominant in that interaction.

I pushed him slightly and he looked me questioningly seeing my deviously smirk. I lowered myself a bit and licked his right nipple making him to groan. Damn, that masculine voice of his made my wolf to wriggle in pleasure. I attacked it more ferociously eager to make him groan more. And fortunately my desires were quickly fulfilled. As I moved to his left nipple he intertwined his fingers in my hair. That made me to groan and he growled again. Then I placed my hands on his torso and lowered my head leaving open mouthed kisses on his abs. Then I started to lick them one by one feeling how his muscles constricted under my touch. His breathing became heavier. These jeans of his were irritating the hell out of my wolf and I touched his belt and looked up to his golden eyes. He whispered huskily:

-What ya waiting, puppy?

Extremely aroused I unbuckled them in one swift motion and took them down to his ankles. He stepped out of them completely. Now when I was one-jeans-less-free I sniffed his erection through his white boxers. The scent intoxicated me and unable to control myself any longer I pulled them off using only my teeth. I took his dick in my palm and made few testing pumps. Then I lowered my head and licked it from the base to the tip. His legs shivered and powerful groan escaped his lips. Encouraged I swirled my tongue around his head and took it in my mouth sucking slightly. After few seconds I took more of him and massaged his sack with my left hand. The taste of Mason on my tongue danced trough my animal mind and losing track of time I continued to suck and lick his member like my life dependent on that. Not sure maybe like 5 minutes later Mason tried to pull my head away and grumbled:

-Ty, I'm gonna come... stop puppy!

I don't know why but the word puppy was extremely sexy when he used it. I didn't pull back instead I tried to take more of him and after two tries I took him all burring my nose in his golden curls.

-Damn, puppy... Fuck! –he screamed and released himself in my mouth. I swallowed all not wanting to waste even one drop.

He pulled me up and kissed me slowly and tenderly tasting himself on my lips and tongue. I felt like losing myself in his again blue eyes. After a little he pulled back from the kiss and started to lower himself with the intention to give me blowjob I think.

-Mas, I want you... inside me! –I mumbled shyly. He looked at me and his eyes were back to golden. With supernatural speed and strength he moved me to the bed in my room and I was lied on my back with my legs spread wide apart. He lowered and took my aching member in his mouth making me to lose all of my sanity. Soon I was wriggling on the bed.

He pulled back and offered me his fingers. Damn I have to be in some kinks because that aroused me even more. I started to suck them and he took my dick again. After few minutes he pulled out his fingers and started to massage my puckered hole. I shivered uncontrollably and told him not to tease me. He smiled and pushed his index all the way inside me. I hissed and started to suck my sack. Soon I relaxed and he pulled his finger out and then without warning shoved in again mercilessly. This time there was no pain but some burning pleasure and I moaned like a whore. He chuckled and pushed another finger in. I hissed again and he waited for me to adjust to the new feeling. Then again I relaxed fast and soon he was scissoring me. I moaned and groaned, whined and pleaded in ways that will make whore to blush but at that moment I didn't care. Too soon he pulled out his fingers and I growled in disappointment.

-Easy, puppy! I'll give it to ya! –he said and straddled my hips adjusting between them.

I felt the tip of his cock on my entrance and hold my breath.

-Relax, Ty, just relax! –He pushed slowly not stopping at my hissing and rest when he was fully seated in me. –Damn, so tight... so hot, puppy...

Hearing his husky voice turned me on again and the pain started to lessen. He lowered and kissed me. Then he moved to my neck and started to bite slightly. That was the turning point where all the pain was gone and the pleasure started to build in me. I gave one encouraging thrust and he understood that I'm ready. With swift motion he eased out of me almost fully and thrust inside making my eyes to roll back. On one particular thrust he hit my prostate and I screamed in pleasure. He chuckled and make sure that he'll hit that spot with every thrust. The tension in me was building and I knew that I'm not going to last much. Apparently and Mason knew it and he increased the pace at unnatural speed each time hitting my sweet spot. I started to see fireworks behind my eyes and when he bit me on the neck I screamed his name and unloaded the tension. He succeeded few more trusts and then his own orgasm took him over.

We lie there for a few minutes breathless. He moved from the bed and asked me:

-Coming with me to the shower?

I looked him and when I saw his hungry eyes I jumped from the bed and grinning like a fool I bolted to the bathroom and waited for him to come.

-Jeremy POV's—

I felt Matt's hand to squeeze me.

-Wakey, wakey sleepie! –I heard his voice. I fell asleep, damn. I looked around and saw that we are at some fascinating lake. –We are here!

* * *

_**Thanks to my reviewers ... and SPECIAL thanks to primavera15! Hope you'll update soon on your 'First Time for Everything'( I love it). Now I want to know do you want more sex between Tyler and Mason or should I skip their interactions and focus on the plot? Let me know your opinion.**__  
_


	6. Revelations

**Hi guys. The chapter is again without beta reader ... forgive me all, I know that you're merciful. Second I know that I promised some sex ****but the plan changed. I know that this chapter sucks but she's important and I have to make it. Be easy on me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you can recognise but Amallia is my character. **

**Some information: Jeremy is one of the three most powerful servants of Nature and the Gods: Amallia-Fortune, Eric-Passion and Irene-Hatred. Each of the servants have special connection with one of the Gods. Guess with which God is connected Jeremy! This is some preview for the next chapter 'Ancient times' :D  
**

* * *

-Jeremy POV's-

_-Wakey, wakey sleepie! –I heard his voice. I fell asleep, damn. I looked around and saw that we are at some fascinating lake. –We are here!_

The lake wasn't the same where we first kissed yesterday. It was far bigger and surrounded by trees that I can sense were centuries old. We were currently on something like beach and as far as I could see there was no one to interrupt us... whatever we're doing. I turned towards my boyfriend with amusement and questioning look on my face. He probably misread my expression and visibly tensed.

-Hum... Jeremy I was thinking that it will be romantic to come to that lake after you know, our first kiss was on one, for our first date. –he said and looked at me for approve.

I smiled mischievously.

-It's really cheesy... but I love it.

Matt relaxed and smiled. Then he leaned to kiss me but I avoided him and gave him quick peck on the cheeks and bolted out of the car. Once outside I stretched my aching muscles and took one deep breath. My senses felt the whole power in the air and the slight vanilla smell that was coming from Matt. It was specific smell for vampires... yeah, I know, I'm warlock damn it. He's aroma however was mixed with cherries. I took another breath and let his smell to embrace me. After second he embraced me with his strong and masculine arms from backside and rested his chin on my shoulder. My head was little dizzy from the closeness. We stood like that for maybe 10 minutes and I was consumed by my thoughts. More specifically I was wondering when he'll tell me about his... race belonging and should I initiate the talk and reveal myself to him. That was scary thought- yeah, I was okay with him being vampire but will he be with me as warlock? My kind was supposed to find his and reduce them to minimum and prevent them from killing. However I knew that he's not killer- there's no smell of blood in his aura and that means that he's not killing people... feeding from blood banks or animals, not quite sure.

Matt squeezed my bicep slightly and kissed me tenderly on the back of my neck.

-What you're thinking, Jere? -he asked me and continued to kiss me climbing on my neck and licking my earlobe. I shivered and I heard and sensed his smirk on my skin.

Without answering I tilted my head to give him more access. That earned me a chuckle from him and I smiled as well. After second I decided that it was enough and I turned towards him. He looked me in the eyes damn that blue holes had the strange power to consume me and make me absolutely powerless despite the fact that I'm one of the three most powerful warlocks in the world... well the most powerful since the others are witches. He leaned for second time today and that time there's no place to avoid him, however I didn't wanted to. Our lips touched carefully as if we both were careful not to hurt the other. Moments later the kiss heated and he bit me on the lip. Unfortunately his control was reduced by the pleasure and his fangs were grown without him noticing and he drawn a drop of blood from my lips. He bolted away with supernatural speed and I saw his veins darken around his eyes.

I focused my eyes and allowed my power to come to surface.

-Tyler POV's-

At the moment I and Mason were in the Grill taking our lunch but my mind was far away from the food. Images from the morning were flooding in my consciousness and my dick was trembling with desire despite the fact that I released him four times already and it was barely 12 o'clock. Mason smelled my arousal and smirked impishly but said nothing. I knew that he's planning something but unfortunately he had business after our lunch and will be home not before seven p.m. I sighed and that make him chuckle.

-Don't fantasize Tyler. I'll give you something better when I finish work! –his eyes again had these hungry flames in them.

We paid our food and leaved. He went to his work and I decided to make some laps in the forest to release some tension. After like 20 minutes I stopped to catch my breath and then something creaked behind me. I turned but there was no one. I stretched my senses and I found the source of the sound.

-Show yourself, I know that you are there! –I yelled.

Behind the three in front of me showed a beautiful girl. Her long hair was absolutely white and her eyes were unnaturally deep blue. She wore white dress with blue crystals on it.

-Who are you? –I asked sensing that she's more powerful than she looks.

-You can call me Fortune but my true name is Amallia. –she calmly stated. Her voice was deep like her eyes and for a second I found myself unable to speak.

-Wait... _Fortune? _Don't make me a fool, there's no such a thing like fortune!

-Oh, Tyler, you are terribly wrong! –she said and I felt that my head became dizzy. I tried to run but my body wasn't moving. Then the darkness consumed me but I heard her before that.

-So that's His mate. Strange but definitely interesting!

-Matt POV's-

Jeremy closed his eyes and I knew that he's shocked and we're done but then he opened his eyes and wind appeared around him surrounding him in sand from the beach. I looked him astonished and then he started to chant something. Calmness and peace consumed me and some strange, warm feeling raised in my chest, something like safety. Jeremy sighed and the wind around him stopped dropping the sand immediately on the earth. He looked at me worried and I was unable to see even slightest sign of fear on his face.

-Matt, can you not freak out and let me explain it, please! –he begged.

-Wow, I to freak out? Jeremy I just bolted like no human can and you are not freaked out? –I asked knowing that it's stupid. He just created mini sand tornado and changed my feeling, damn it.

-Well, I knew that you are vampire since the moment I saw you for the first time and actually I'm warlock so I'm not normal too. –he said and misreading my face he continued really fast. –I know that you don't kill people and I'm totally okay with you being vampire... and I have no intentions to harm you and you know... we can still be boyfriends, right? –he asked this time really worried and with fear on his beautiful face.

I rushed to him with my speed and he didn't even flinch. I lowered and licked the wound on his bottom lip that I created moments ago and he gasped and grabbed my bicep and neck like his life dependent on that. I moved my lips to his throat and he tilted his head too fast and we both fall on the sand. Undisturbed by that we continued our kissing with increasing heat and effort. Against my own desires I pulled away.

-Jeremy, don't you think we move quite fast here?

Jeremy nodded seriously but second later his face became model of all the lust demons on the movies-beautiful and dangerous.

-Vinclum Nous De Cada Libido! Fes Libidum Vinclum! (1)-he chanted.

My skin itched for a second and then normalised. I looked at him feeling that it's not needed to say out loud my question. He smiled.

-Now we're linked and I'll feel anything that you feel and vice versa. In that way it'll be not too fast.

I lose him in here clearly showing my confusion on my face. He smirked and touched my member making me to groan. In that moment I heard him to groan too. Starting to understand I licked his neck curiously and almost smiled when I felt Jeremy's feelings. I bit slightly his neck and gasped when I sensed it too. He smiled and attacked my lips with his and I let the feelings of both of us to consume me.

Regretfully soon we both released ourselves with loud groans. It was a shame that my best orgasm in my whole life (it was with the power of two after all) finished so soon. We lied like 10 minutes on the beach trying to catch our breath.

-Intero Incantato! (2)–Jeremy said and my skin itched again. He raised and smiled at me. I raised too and we both run to the cool waters of the lake.

* * *

**(1) and (2) are spells that Jeremy performs... so you wanna know from where are the words or you'll find it alone? (it's easy I didn't make it really hard this time :D )**

**Second, what you think for Amallia? What will she do from now on? I have some ideas and probably will move on them but I'm open for ideas ^^  
**


	7. Ancient times

**As I promised more info for the Gods in that chapter... Amalia makes her move and leaves a heartbroken Jeremy. Originally that chapter was 627 words bigger but eventually I reduced her to that version... wanted to finish her with Jeremy!**

**I do not own anything you recognise from the TV show but Amalia, Eric and Irene are main :D**

* * *

-Tyler POV's-

_It was dark. I was consumed and embraced in darkness. Then the sound of the wind in the leaves of the threes touched my ears. So I was either blind or with closed eyes. I tried to open my eyes and found it harder then someone can imagine. I was on meadow surrounded by threes bigger than everything I saw in my whole life. It was evening and the orange light of the falling Sun was illuminating everything. I tried to stand but was able only to sit. My body was naked and I felt embarrassment and heat in my cheeks. Then I heard voices and turned fast towards them still unable to move. On the far edge of the plain three figures were talking and moving towards me. Soon they were close enough to me, like 20 meters but apparently they were unable to see me, thank God. I looked at them more closely and my anger increased when I saw that the white-haired chick Amalia was one of the three. I yelled at her but she didn't hear me or showed no sign. _

_-It's time! –a man with red hair and the most perfect body I ever saw in my life told the two girls. –I, Eric, The Prime God of Passion swear that I'll look under all people with the help of my children-warlocks and witches and will give them the burning gift of Passion._

_Wait, what? I thought. God of Passion... I'm either dreaming or mad. My eyes traced Eric's legs and arms, and pecks, and abs... dude, he was fucking gorgeous and I have to admit him that. My dick hardened and I tried to hide him with my legs. The three still weren't looking at me so it maybe was not needed but who cares... I'm fucking nude and sitting next to some crazy people ...or I'm crazy but I don't really believe in that._

_The light disappeared when he finished and the night fell. The full Moon raised high on the sky. _

_- I, Irene, The Prime Goddess of Hatred swear that I'll look under all people and will make them suffer thousand times with intention to learn them what's true happiness and I'll start with my children-werewolves by cursing them to suffer immense pain on their transformation but when they find their mate the curse will be lifted and they'll be able to transform on own wish to protect their beloved ones. Secondly I'll curse my younger children-vampires to feel strong hunger for blood and that will make them killers unable to move on Sun light... but if a werewolf fell in love with vampire the curse will be lifted! –the woman that told that had long dark hair and amber colored eyes. She wore night-dark dress long to the earth._

_The Moon disappeared and the light of the Sunrise appeared._

_-I, Amalia, The Prime Goddess of Fortune swear to look under all people and I'll endanger my children-humans and will involve them with your children to accomplish their destiny and all will be as it have to be!_

_Then all of them turned towards me and buried their eyes on me. The men, Eric smiled._

_-Tyler, it's time for you to return in your world. You saw enough from the Ancient times!_

_I felt like something's dragging me away and the darkness embraced me once again. From far away I heard voice that was yelling my name._

_-Tyler, oh my god, Tyler... WAKE UP!_

I opened my eyes and saw worried Mason to look in my eyes. I was in my bed.

-Tyler, tell me what happened! I came home and you weren't here and I tried to call you but you weren't answering your phone... then I tried to track your scent from The Grill and found you unconsciousness in the woods...

-I don't know... there was one girl with white hair –Mason gasped with shock and I looked at him and started to feel fear –and she said that she's Fortune... and then everything became black.

Mason moved from the bed and started to pace nervously in the room. I panicked.

-Mason... –I mumbled questioningly.

-Tell me more Tyler! –he said.

I told him about my dream. He spaced out and told me that he had to call some friends and bolted out of the room, leaving me alone. I looked through the window but it was already night. Soon I fell asleep tired from the day.

-Jeremy POV's-

I really regret that the day finished. The Sun had long ago gone down. Matt just parked in the lot before my house. I kissed him one last time and climbed out of the car. When I reached the door I turned and waved at him, he smiled and drove away. I smiled and entered at the house to meet really pissed and angry Jenna with equally pissed Elena to wait me in the kitchen.

-Where have you been? –Jena almost yelled.

-Uhm... with Matt? –I answered surprised that Elena didn't told her.

-I knew that... Jeremy never stay so long without warning me or Elena!

I nodded and hugged her, then Lena and climbed the stairs to my room.

-And you're grounded by the way! –I heard Jena to yell from downstairs.

I groaned angry and mumbled 'girls' under my nose but Jena yelled 'I heard that!' and I smiled despite my will not to and entered my room.

I lied on my bed thinking 'bout the day I had with Matt when the lamp on my nightstand blinked few times. The hair on my neck bristled. I stood abruptly and chanted my favourite sleep spell:

-Somnum Dar Victas! - and waited half a minute to be absolutely sure that Elena and Jena are deep asleep and rushed downstairs and bolted out of the house. I went straight to the forest next to my house sensing more power with each step. After 10 minutes walking I found one meadow illuminated by the Moon light.

From the threes showed a woman with pure white hair that I knew closely to pain.

-What do you want? –I asked rudely, unable to care less.

-Watch the tone Jeremy, don't forget that you're speaking with goddess here! –she smiled but her eyes showed her anger.

-What do you want? –I repeated myself feeling that I'm pushing my luck dangerously. She's the damn fate after all and I'm standing here and provoking her for God knows why.

-You have to do something...

-I don't care what it is and I'll definitely not do it! –I interrupted her and her face contorted with anger. Wind raise on the meadow and immense pain hit me in the chest.

She moved closely to me and I saw her angry yet still astonishing blue eyes.

-You have to break up with Matt! –she said.

I felt like the ground beneath me shattered and all the air in the world suddenly disappeared.

-No, no, no... why... I can't do it, please don't... – I barely even whispered.

She looked me with clear sympathy in the eyes and her face softened.

-If you don't do it he'll die... –she said quietly.

Tears started to form in my eyes and drop on my face. I raised my head to look at Amelia but she was gone already. I dropped on my knees and started to cry until the Sunrise alarmed me that it's time for school and Jena and Elena are probably waiting for me even angrier then yesterday.

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys... and don't judge me that I finished the relationship between Matt and Jeremy from the very begining... firstly it's Jyler story ^^ and secondly it'll be harder to separate them later if the things are more serious!**


	8. Confrontations

**So in this chapter we'll see heartbroken Jeremy :( but Fate has her own opinion 'bout the situation and makes her move to improve things in future... she's patient bitch after all :D**

* * *

-Jeremy POV's-

_-If you don't do it he'll die... –she said quietly._

_Tears started to form in my eyes and drop on my face. I raised my head to look at Amelia but she was gone already. I dropped on my knees and started to cry until the Sunrise alarmed me that it's time for school and Jena and Elena are probably waiting for me even angrier then yesterday._

**6:30**

I stood from the ground and moved my aching body step after step in one meaningless motion. Moving just because of the moving, moving without direction. The last thing I wanted at the moment was to confront Jena and Elena but if I didn't show myself soon they'll probably call the police. Not that it mattered, nothing matters anymore. I felt hollow from inside and her voice was still echoing in my head even after whole night of crying.

_-If you don't do it he'll die..._

**6:50**

I opened the door and entered in the house feeling like I'm entering in prison. The floor squeaked under my foods alarming the girls in the kitchen that I'm here. I stood there not able to move, not that I wanted it, waiting the doom to rain over me. The footsteps were close... any moment, just second!

-JEREMY! –Jena yelled and rushed from the corridor to me. –Oh my God, Jeremy! What happened? –her attitude changed in the moment she saw me.

I looked in the mirror and saw one messy haired boy with dirty clothes and red from crying eyes. The scariest was the empty and cold look on my face. It was like someone else was staring at me, my reflection was alien to me. Jena embraced me in warm hug and my chest constrict. The lump in my throat formed again and the tears rushed. She hushed my quiet sobs.

-Jeremy, honey... you have to tell me what happened? –she pleaded with concern leaking from her voice. I tried to find my voice and finally I was able to speak regardless my voice sounded like I hadn't spoke from centuries.

-I am tired of being alone... I thought that I can be with Matt, but that's not possible! –I cried feeling the words burn my throat not only physically.

Jena looked pained but there's nothing that she can tell to ease my pain, to reduce the loneliness that I'm feeling. Elena squeezed her shoulder and motion to my room with her head. Jena helped me to move upstairs and let Elena to be with me in my room.

-I'll make something for breakfast. –she announced quietly and left us.

Elena hugged me and I let myself to sink in her warm embrace finding that I can't cry anymore. After few minutes she offered me to get one shower and to stay here if I'm not feeling to go to school today and I just nodded. I knew that I'll go, after all I have to confront Matt and... and... I started to cry silently again moving towards the bathroom. I opened the door to enter and heard Jena from downstairs:

-Will he be okay?

-I'm not sure. I've never seen him like that! –Elena whispered.

-Me neither. –Jena whispered too.

I closed the door more forcefully that needed and locked it. I spend like 5 minutes to take my clothes of and to make the water suitable for my skin. In that moment I wanted so badly to be vampire, to be able to switch off my feelings. But apparently all of my desires either never happened or turned against me. The hot water tried really hard to wash away my pain but it was pointless. Even my power can't do it. Moments with Matt started to flood in my head-his smile, his scent, our first kiss. Anger and hatred raised in me. I hate everything, that damn world and his stupid destiny and Gods. I focused my anger at the mirror in the bathroom and it broke spreading on the floor. I dropped to my knees feeling the cuts that formed on my arms and legs. Someone knocked on the door and then Elena's voice echoed above the shower.

-Jeremy, open that damn door right NOW!

I pulled pair of boxers and unlocked the door, letting her in. She closed the door and looked around. The mirror was shattered to thousand little pieces, blood was covering the floor and still flooded freely from my wounds. She hugged me and moved me towards the water to clean me from the blood. Then she bandaged all of my cuts and gave me towel warning me not to do something stupid again. She left but I was able to sense her right outside waiting for me. I dried my body and put dark shirt and jeans and leaved the bathroom. I entered in my room and curled to a ball under my blankets.

**7:20**

Elena and Jena left before 5 minutes looking extremely stressed and absolutely not trusting me to not break something again or to not hurt myself. I promised them that I'll go to school and told them that I just need some time with myself to make my head clear. I raised and moved slowly downstairs. Ironically I thought that this is the moment in which Irene loved me the most. I was so miserable and full with hatred towards her and her siblings that if hatred can kill they'll definitely be dead despite the fact that they're Gods.

**7:25**

The walk to school goes unnoticed by me, after all I'm sunk in my misery. The warning bell ranged just in the moment when the school showed from the corner of the street. The crowd entered and the school yard emptied just like my heart and apparently really appropriate for my mood. Matt was the only one left, obviously waiting for me. My stomach knitted. I took one deep breath to encourage myself and moved towards the door motioning him with my head to follow me.

**7:32**

The hall was empty, thank God, and I went to the school bathrooms undisturbed. Matt was following me with clear concern on his face. When we entered he tried to hug me from backside but I dodge it and stayed with my back turned to him.

-Jeremy? –he asked nervously and questioningly.

My heart sunk when I heard his uncertain tone. My chest constricted and my breath hitched painfully. I hated so much myself for what I'm about to do. It wasn't enough that my life is broken and now his will be too.

-Matt, we have to break up. –I told him with surprisingly calm and cold voice that sounded like it's not coming from me.

-Wait, why? Jeremy if I messed somewhere just tell me, please and let me make it up to you! If we move too fast I can wait... and you can take your time, it's not necessary to...

-No, Matt, I made my mind already and I'm not changing it! –the coldness in my voice scared me. That was the moment he decided to touch me and his warm hand send jolts of pleasure through my body. I turned fast towards him and he saw the tears in my eyes. Shit, now he knows that something's not right and I don't want to do that.

-Jeremy... –he started protectively. Damn his protectiveness, can't he just understand it- I don't want, no, I can't be with him.

-If we don't break up you'll die! –I screamed and he froze in the middle of his movement to me. I rushed pass him and ran through the empty corridor to the backside of the school where I knew I'll find some relief.

Matt didn't follow me that time. Soon I was outside, behind the school where druggies met. One quick glance and I spotted Jonathan- one boy from my class that I knew almost surely had some alcohol in him. Thankfully he didn't disappoint me and soon I was drunk to the point I wasn't able to stand on my legs without falling.

-Tyler POV's-

**8:03**

I was late for school but I couldn't care less. Yesterday was harsh and my mind constantly drifts on his own will to scenes that I so hardly try not to think about. I was completely consumed in my thoughts when I entered the school and bumped into someone. He fell on the floor and I was about to yell at him when I saw that it's no other then Jeremy Gilbert. He was obviously drunk. I helped him to stand and moved him to my car with the intention to drive him to his house. Apparently he noticed me when we were on the parking lot. He pushed me, somehow succeeding to remain on his legs.

-Don't touch me! –he mumbled.

-Gilbert, don't be a fool. Let me drive you to your house! –I told him and tried to touch him again.

He pushed me again more forcefully and yelled at me:

-I said don't touch me, Lockwood!

-What's your problem dude? I'm just trying to help here! –I yelled back starting to get angry.

-No one asked for your help, stupid jock!

That was the moment when my mind turned black from anger and I rushed towards him barely hearing some yells. I grabbed his neck and pushed him to the closest car.

-I said DON'T touch me, you dog! –Jeremy yelled again making me froze. Some wind appeared around him and immense pain hit me. I stumbled and fell to the ground holding my head. As fast as it appeared the pain was gone.

Someone was holding me and I smelled that it's Mason. Matt was here too and was pleading Jeremy for something. My anger wasn't reduced even slightest regardless the pain and the wolf in me growled feeling something that wasn't anger but I wasn't in mood to try to understand him. I rushed towards Jeremy again but Matt caught me before that and we fall to the ground. Mason rushed towards us and tried to remove Matt from me.

When he touched him something happened-they froze for a moment and looked straight into one another eyes with strange expressions. I took my opportunity and rushed again to Jeremy. Matt and Mason returned to the present word and rushed too.

-Stop, ALL! –Jeremy yelled and his clothes moved by some unnoticed wind.

The pain hit me again but I saw that Mason and Matt felt it too. Despite the whole pain that was coming from god knows where I saw Jeremy crying. Something in me broke and my anger completely disappeared and his place took concern. My wolf was clearly concerned for that boy and the feeling consumed me so deeply that almost blocked the pain.

-Jeremy... –I mumbled weakly.

He looked at me with pain and tears in his eyes and the pain disappeared immediately. I wanted to hold him in my arms and to sooth his pain so badly that for a moment I spaced away not sure from where that feeling came. Moment later I saw him running away but when I tried to follow him my body protested and I had no choice but to stand and wait the after-pain to go away.

Matt and Mason was looking at each other awkwardly and Matt was blushing. They both didn't look even slightest shocked from what happened.

-Can someone tell me what happened just now? –I asked.

They break the eye contact and Mason coughed.

-Jeremy is warlock and broke up with me minutes ago... and you know the rest better than me, you were with him. –Matt said.

-Jeremy is... _what? _He broke up with you... since when you are dating? What the hell is wrong with the world? –I was completely shocked. If anything Matt's answer made me even more confused.

He looked at me and started to explain to me everything from the beginning and I just stood there feeling like the last fool in the world. When he came to the moment where we fought he looked at Mason awkwardly and this time Mason blushed, he_ blushed_ damn it.

-What's going between you two? –I asked.

Matt' cheeks painted too and if it wasn't so absurd situation they both would look cute I thought.

-General POV's-

As the boys fought one white haired girl looked at them behind the close threes. She saw how the young warlock ran away and smiled. Behind her another woman with black hair appeared from the air and said:

-The hatred's here already. It's consuming Jeremy's heart only to be transformed into love! And Tyler's wolf found his mate, now we have to wait until he understands it and Eric will make his move.

They both smiled and glanced to the boys on the lot that were talking now.

-Matt and Mason found each other, too! –the white-haired stated. –Destiny follows her course!

One last smile from the dark-haired woman and they both disappeared in the thin air.

-Jeremy POV's-

'_Damn it! Why Tyler had to confront me? It wasn't enough but Matt appeared too. It's his fault, he hated me since the beginning. I can hate you too, Tyler Lockwood. There's nothing left for me so I'll hate you. I'll hate your attitude, the fact that you're jock. I'll hate your compassionate look... I never wanted your compassion. Never wanted it... I can't stand it._

_I'll hate you Tyler, because I felt something when you looked me before I ran-I felt safe and complete, like I know you from years. I yearned to touch you... but I can't. I'll hate you for that Lockwood-you can't look at the people like that... at least you can't look at me like that! '_

I rushed inside my house and to my room. Once inside I locked it and curled in my bead. Tears flooded again. Finally the darkness of the dream took me away.

* * *

**So, Tyler's wolf acknowledged Jeremy and what you think he'll be ready to do to catch Tyler's and Jeremy's attention? Eric makes his appearance soon... he'll make Tyler jealous over Jeremy to provoke him to accept his feelings. But... first Jeremy will try a... suicide!**

**Review, plz! Thankies for reading my stories, all!  
**


	9. Falling

_**Hi all! I'm sorry for my incognito state but I was experiencing some serious writer's block and I had no idea how exactly to express my ideas and each try ended with me deleting the chapter and trying to write it again and that was for all of my stories that are running at the moment (in other word all of them :D). However I think that I managed to make that one good enough to be uploaded but I'll count on your reviews to tell me did you like it!  
**_

_**The plot in this chapter is Jeremy goes suicidal but hopefully Tyler goes protective even if he's not quite sure 'bout his feeling and why! Read and enjoy... I hope !**_

* * *

_**-Jeremy POV's-**_

_I rushed inside my house and to my room. Once inside I locked it and curled in my bead. Tears flooded again. Finally the darkness of the dream took me away._

**12:30**

I woke up drawn in some emptiness that was making me feel like I'm not even alive anymore. I just lie in my bed still curled in a ball trying to regain my senses and to remember what happened. Then the last evenings struck me with the power of rushing train making me to gasp and lose the air that was in my lungs. My body trembled slightly and I hugged myself with my arms desperate to feel some comfort, but my own embrace wasn't good relief at all. Above the blank feeling that was I at the moment I felt the hate that I forced myself to feel for Tyler Lockwood. I knew that it was forced and not real feeling, if something I even felt good when I looked at Tyler's worried eyes earlier today. But if I leave the hatred behind me there will be nothing to hold me but in the same time I don't want to and I'll not live life consumed by hatred. Irene can go and fuck herself; I'm not going to please her to that amount. Anger rose in me and boiled under my skin making me feel like I'm on fire. This has to stop! I can't always be the sacrifice lamb for the gods and the punching bag of the idiots! I can't live when I'm always so alone and every damn time when I try to move and be with someone something will interject and break my hopes to thousands and thousands pieces! I can't live life in this fucking way and all have to stop! Then the realisation hit me-if I can't have better life than the gods can take my soul and try to manipulate me then. I stood abruptly from my bed and rushed downstairs slowing only to get my keys and lock the door after I leaved the house.

**12:42**

Consumed by determination I walked to the forest next to my house with fast pace. I got the slight feeling that someone is watching me but I ignored it completely not even slowing for a second. Soon I was deep in the forest, deep enough to not be found when I end my life here. My body will be torn by the wild beasts and my bones will lie here to remind the gods that even they can't play with humans like that! I felt guilty 'bout what I'm about to do because Jena and Elena but they'll move through and will continue their lives eventually. I collected my power and the rush of it flooded in my veins. The usual wind appeared around my body and moved my clothes like I'm in the centre of storm. I let myself feel the nature in all of her magnificent might and glory for one last time in my life and then I freed enormous amount of power. The ground before my legs creaked and shattered, then it collapsed leaving one big abyss just a few steps away. I moved next to the abyss and stopped when I was on the edge of the darkness below. Someone was yelling my name behind me and fast footsteps were approaching me but I closed my eyes and made the step that will end my life.

_**-Tyler POV's-**_

**12:21**

I was pacing nervously on the corner of the street that leads to Jeremy's house. I was still quite shocked 'bout the fact that he's warlock and he was dating Matt. My mind was really confused 'bout the whole story and 'bout the new discovered feelings between my best friend and my uncle but they apparently are something like mates, despite the fact that they're vampire and werewolf. However the confusion was unable to prevent me from realising my feelings towards Jeremy. Well feelings is maybe a little exaggeratedly 'cause I don't know exactly what I'm feeling towards the other boy. The only thing I'm sure about is that I do care about him. When I saw him crying a few hours ago I felt aching in my heart and it felt like I'm going to cry too. The wolf in me wanted to hold him in my embrace so badly and still want it that I found hard time to not just run inside his house and hug him tightly keeping him close to my chest and protecting him from the whole world if it's necessarily. Engrossed in my thoughts I almost missed Jeremy when he exited his house.

He moved towards the forest next to his house with fast pace and I felt immediately alarmed from the look on his face. It was like he's determined to do something extremely important and I was unable to shake away the bad feeling that appeared in my chest. I followed him trying to hide myself if he tries to look back. Soon we were really deep inside the woods and Jeremy stopped. Then the strange wind that has to manifest his powers appeared around him in immense amount. It was like he's standing in the middle of a fucking tornado. The earth creaked and shattered disturbing my balance. If I wasn't hybrid I would be probably on the ground from the shakes. Jeremy moved towards the abyss that appeared before him and then the realisation hit me- _he's going to fucking kill himself!_ I tensed each muscle in my body ready to run like never before and yelled with all the air in my lungs:

-_**JEREMY!**_

He didn't even show that he heard my voice and just closes his eyes and steps into the abyss. I don't know if I was more scared in my whole damn life but I ignored my fear for the boy and rushed towards the abyss with all my might. I was running so fast that there was no vampire or werewolf that was able to even catch the dust after my tracks; maybe even if Klaus was here I would outrun even him. I was one colourful blur that was moving with unbelievable speed. I reached the abyss for lower then a blink of time overcoming the two hundred meters that was separating me from Jeremy. Without even slightest hesitation I jumped in the abyss using my speed to push myself from the edge increasing the speed with which I was falling.

Jeremy was just two-three meters below me and I straightened my body pushing myself further. Second later I caught Jeremy's body and embraced him in my arms and turned us facing the ground with my back and he on top of me securely wrapped in my arms. I hadn't even time to look at him because in the next second immense pain hit me in my back and it felt like someone is breaking my body on two. I screamed in pain more unbearable then my transformations when I was just a werewolf. I felt like I want to puke but managed to stop myself from doing it. I glanced towards the boy in my arms and saw that he looked unharmed, at least from the look of him. Then the darkness consumed me and I lost my consciousness thinking that I'm about to die but at least I saved him.

_**-Jeremy POV's-**_

-_**JEREMY! –**_I heard vaguely familiar voice to call my name before I jumped in the abyss but I ignored it and shut my eyes closed. I made the step that will lead me to my end I felt the wind whooshing in my ears. Just a few seconds more and my life will be ended and I'll be free from my misery and loneliness. Expecting the hit and the pain I was utterly confused when I sensed strong and warm arms to embrace myself and muscular chest connecting with my back. I started to open my eyes to see what's happening but then immense scream tore the silence with so much pain in it that my hairs bristled and shivers run through my body and in the same time I was abruptly shaken from the hit despite the fact that someone took the damage for me. I finally opened my eyes a few seconds after the scream vanished leaving disturbing silence after him. Under me was lying one very loose and bloody Tyler Lockwood. His back was arched and was for sure broken from the hit. I started to panic and shook him slightly with my arms on his chest. He didn't even flinch from pain, not even single move and the fear in me reached unimaginable amounts. I lowered myself to his lips with my ear but there was no sign from breathing. I did the same to his chest and again no sign from beating. I dragged from the powers of the nature in such immense amount that the rocks around us started to shatter once again.

_**-Don't you dare die on my Tyler Lockwood! Not after you saved my life, damn it! You heard me, don't you dare die!**_ –I yelled but his body remained as limp as it was seconds before. I gathered all my might and started to make the forbidden binding spell. If the gods have something against me doing the forbidden spell I'll stood against them and I'll try to fight with them knowing that it's pointless but I'll not gave up nevertheless.

_**-I give you my breath and my breath will be yours too!**_

_**I give you my heartbeat and my heartbeat will be yours too!**_

_**I connect our lives and as long as one of us is alive the other will remain in this world as well!**_

I sensed how my body is screaming in pain from the amount of power needed for the spell. Blood rushed through my nose but I couldn't care less.

_**-Ego redono tu meus halitus!**_

_**Ego redono tu meus latido!**_

_**Donec vivus voluntas etiam! (1) **_

Darkness started to dance before my eyes but I fought it continuing with the spell pulling all my might in it. Just when I thought that I won't make it Tyler took one sharp breath and I smiled.

_**-Welcome back to the living, Tyler!**_

_**-Tyler POV's-**_

_**-Welcome back to the living, Tyler!**_ –I heard someone to tell me. I looked under my eyes feeling slight pain in my body and trying to remember what happened. Then I saw the cliffs and Jeremy on top of me. Fear rushed through my system and I grabbed him in my arms remembering exactly why we're in such position in such a place.

_**-Jeremy... Jeremy! Are you alright?**_ –I asked starting to panic and hyperventilating when I saw his bloody face.

_**-I'm okay, Ty!**_ –he said and collapsed on my chest losing consciousness.

* * *

_**(1)**_ _**I'll make it clear (the words I mean):**_

_**ego-I (latin)  
**_

_**redono-give, restore;give up (latin)  
**_

_**tu-you (latin)  
**_

_**meus-my, mine (latin)  
**_

_**halitus-breath (latin)  
**_

_**latido-beath, heartbeath (spanish)  
**_

_**donec-until, so long as (latin)  
**_

_**vivus-living, alive (latin)  
**_

_**voluntas-in the meaning of will like future (latin)  
**_

_**etiam-also (latin)  
**_

_**Now guys pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review and tell me what you think 'bout the chapter! I desperately need opinions and some feedback to continue... and to scratch my first writer's block in the history :D !  
**_


	10. MESSAGE

_**Hi all. I post this 'cause the few questions I received from some of the people reading my story Destiny is like Rain. I actually UPLOADED and no I DIDN'T change my mind and deleted it. I deleted the ex-five chapter with the question what you think 'bout Matt/Mason story... and that's the reason for the misunderstanding. ****  
**_

_**Now the nine chapter Falling is the new and includes Jeremy's try to commit suicide! Review and tell me what you think... I'm really needing it!  
**_


End file.
